An Unwanted Adventurer
by Munchies55
Summary: When the Golden Trio are captured and brought to the Malfoy Manor, what happens? and when they escape who comes along for the ride?, An unwanted Adventurer. Just a story I thought up for some fun.


**Disclaimer:** I have no mansion, spa or even a million dollars so I'm definitely not J.K Rowling and do not own Harry potter.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a re-write of the Malfoy Manor when the Golden trio was captured.

* * *

All Harry and Ron could hear was Hermione sobbing as she tried to tell Bellatrix that the sword was a fake. Ron was banging desperately on the door trying to get to Hermione. "It's not the real sword" yelled Hermione, "lies! Crucio!" screamed Bellatrix "Draco, get me the goblin he will tell me if it's a fake." Draco paled visibly at being called on by his aunt, he then quickly left to get the goblin.

"Griphook you must tell Bellatrix that the sword is a fake" Harry Pleaded as he heard Draco Coming down to the dungeon.

"Stand against the wall and don't think about trying anything" Draco yelled out. Everyone complied quickly, Draco walked in and grabbed Griphook by his collar and dragged him out and up to the drawing room. Bellatrix seized Griphook from Draco and threw him onto the ground near Hermione. She proceeded to thrust the sword under his nose, "well... is it a fake?" he took the sword from Bellatrix and started inspecting it very closely. Harry and Ron were in a tense silence in anticipation of what Griphook would say. "It's a fake" replied Griphook. Bellatrix leaned in closer to him narrowing her eyes as she studied him closely. He then spat in her eye as an act of defiance. Bellatrix screamed "CRUCIO" over and over. His screams of agony echoing of the walls, and then silence his heart had gave out. Bellatrix sighed he fun was over, she kicked his body to the side.

CRACK! Two large orb like eyes appeared right near Harry "DOBBY" exclaimed Ron "shut up" hissed Harry they waited a few seconds hoping the weren't found out, luckily they weren't "Dobby how did you... never mind take Mr. Ollivander, Luna and Dean to umm..." "Shell Cottage" interjected Ron "yeah take them there and then comeback once they're safe and get us, open the door before you go" the little creature nodded "Dobby will help Harry Potter" he then unlocked the dungeon door and grabbed hold of Mr. Ollivander's, Luna's and Dean's hands and disappeared with a crack.

"Quick we have to get out and help Hermione" whispered Harry, as they crept quietly out of the dungeon and into the stairwell they heard Bellatrix telling Draco to investigate what that noise was. "They must of heard Dobby Leaving" said Ron "Quick we need to hide" Harry could hear Malfoy coming down the spiral staircase. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into an alcove trying to make themselves as thin as possible to avoid notice. Later they will realized that one of them must of leaned on a secret button, because they were then flipped around 180 degrees on a revolving platform. They stumbled of the platform slightly disorientated, realizing they were in a secret passage way, they knew this was there chance to get Hermione and escape from the manor. They cautiously ventured further down the passage way.

* * *

Draco swore under his breath the dungeon door was ajar, he quickly checked inside they were all gone. He knew if he went back up and told his aunt he would fall prey to her anger and probably receive the same treatment as that goblin, as he was trying to decide his course of action he noticed the secret passage way, it was flipped in reverse. Someone was down there. He knew this was his only chance to escape punishment was if he captured Potter and Weasley.

Draco activated the secret passageway and went after them.

Harry and Ron had only been walking for a few seconds when the passage turned and opened up into a tall room with a ladder in the middle leading to a trap door "this is our way out" exclaimed Harry. The room was suddenly filled with a high pitched scream. It was Hermione's scream. "I'm going to kill Bellatrix" growled Ron. "Ron focus we need a plan, we must be under the drawing room remember this is where the Malfoy's keep all the dark artifacts." Harry and Ron both whipped around at the sound of something crunching and saw Malfoy there with his wand pointing directly at Harry' head, "don't move" said Malfoy. Harry glared at Malfoy anger bubbling to the surface as he remembered what Malfoy had done "you disarmed him Malfoy your the reason Dumbledore dead, it's all your fault" hissed Harry. Malfoy actually looked pained by Harry's accusation, before hiding his pain behind an expressionless mask.

Ron looked around trying to find away to get the upper hand over Malfoy when the was a 3rd crack for the night and Dobby appeared. Malfoy was shocked and it was those vital few seconds that gave Harry and Ron a chance do wrestle Malfoy to the ground and get his wand, after getting Malfoy's wand Harry stunned him it was quite feeble the stun but it did the job.

Harry turned to Dobby who was still a bit shocked at seeing Harry stun his previous master.

"Draco where are you" called out Bellatrix.

"Dobby there isn't much time I need you to teleport to Hermione, she is just above us, you then need to teleport straight back down here and make sure you don't bring anyone else along. Can you do that?" Dobby nodded, his bat like ears flapping around. He then disappeared with a crack and reappeared only seconds later with Hermione. She was bleeding badly on her left forearm, and was also trembling uncontrollably. "Hermione" exclaimed Ron as he rushes over to her, "please be alright" he begged "Dobby you have to take us to Shell cottage straight away" said Harry urgently, Dobby nodded once again and took hold of all of their hands. What they didn't notice was Malfoy waking up, he was still a bit woozy from the stunning spell but he knew that he had to stop them from escaping or he would feel the wrath of Bellatrix, he grabbed hold of Hermione's foot and with a crack all five of them disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I might write more depending on how much people like this, constructive criticism welcome NO haters.


End file.
